Rencontre avec Frankenstein
by Matsuyama
Summary: TRAD-Il est possible de créer un être vivant, mais il est impossible de créer la vie. Une nuit, les frères Elric rencontrent Victor Frankenstein. OS


**Rencontre avec Frankenstein

* * *

**

AUTEUR : **Dragondolphin1990** (A Meeting With Frankenstein)

Résumé : "_It's possible to create life, but it is impossible to create the living. The Elric brothers happen upon Victor Frankenstein one night._" (Admirez le jeu de mots que j'ai été incapable de traduire correctement...)

* * *

Traduction par : Moi

Rating : K+  
Disclamer : _Fullmetal Alchemist_ appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, et le roman _Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne_ à Mary Shelley.

Bonne lecture ! Et passez donc mettre une review chez l'auteur, elle n'en a pas eu beaucoup =(

* * *

Victor Frankenstein n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Sa belle et merveilleuse création s'était transformée en un être laid et monstrueux. Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ? Il avait tout étudié au sujet du galvanisme, et était certain d'avoir procédé correctement. Cela n'aurait pas dû créer une aussi abominable créature. _Je devrais simplement détruire cette chose !_ avait-il décidé.

Au même moment, deux frères descendaient à la gare de Ingolstadt, la ville même où habitait Victor. Le plus petit ouvrit la marche, celui vêtu d'une armure suivant derrière.

"Dis frangin, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? On ne devait pas aller voir le Colonel Mustang ?"

"Nan, plus tard. On va d'abord aller à l'université du coin."

"Comment ça ?"

"Certaines lettres de papa indiquent qu'il a étudié quelques temps ici quand il était jeune. On pourra peut-être trouver quelque chose qui nous permette de ramener maman, ou de te rendre ton corps."

"Et aussi ton bras et ta jambe, Ed..."

"Ouais, ouais."

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Victor, apparaissant de nulle part, courait et percuta le plus jeune des frères comme s'il était saoul. Celui-ci s'écarta rapidement : "Je suis désolé ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Vous allez bien ?"

"La ferme, Al," siffla sèchement l'aîné, "C'est sa faute, pas la tienne, alors arrête de te répandre en excuses comme ça... !"

"Mais..."

Le regard sévère de son frère le fit taire. Pendant ce temps, Victor scrutait les environs ; sa respiration était rapide et haletante, et son corps mal nourri, blafard. Il regardait partout, mais ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les deux frères. Une fois encore, il trébucha, retournant là d'où il était venu.

"On devrait peut-être le suivre... Il ne tient même pas debout..."

"Bon, d'accord, allons-y..." céda l'aîné.

Le matin suivant, Victor se réveilla dans son lit.

"Comment suis-je arrivé là... ?"

"Vous avez passé la nuit dehors, alors mon frère et moi vous avons ramené ici. On a supposé que c'était votre appartement, puisque vous avez la clé."

"Oui, c'est vrai..." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain alors qu'il se réveillait totalement. Il sauta hors du lit, mais le mouvement brusque lui valut un mal de tête. Se rasseyant sur le bord du lit, il demanda tout en se massant les tempes : "Alors, qui que vous soyez,_ l_'avez-vous vu ?"

"Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez..."

"Où sont passées mes manières... Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé la nuit dernière. Je suis Victor Frankenstein. Je viens de Genève, mais j'étudie actuellement les sciences, en particulier l'alchimie, ici à Ingolstadt."

"Mon nom est Alphonse Elric, et voici mon frère, Edward. Ed est Alchimiste d'État, soit dit en passant. Nous étions en route pour revoir l'un de nos amis."

"C'est un plaisir de rencontrer, Alphonse et Edward."

Ed parla enfin pour la première fois : "Ouais, ouais, quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, on va y aller."

"Allons allons, je ne ferai pas un bon hôte si je vous laissais partir aussi vite. Restez au moins pour le petit-déjeuner..." Victor regarda par la fenêtre le soleil qui brillait au-dehors : "Ou plutôt, le déjeuner..."

L'estomac d'Edward décida pour lui en gargouillant : "… Je suppose que c'est une bonne idée... On n'a pas mangé depuis la nuit dernière..."

Après le repas, tandis que Victor nettoyait les plats, il leur demanda : "S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi honnêtement, tous les deux : avez-vous vu un horrible monstre la nuit dernière ? À peu près de cette taille, et plus laid que tout ce que vous auriez déjà pu voir ?"

"Non, pourquoi cette question ?"

"Parce que... non, vous ne croiriez jamais."

"Mais..." tenta Al pour qu'il en dise plus.

"N'insiste pas, Al. Parfois, il vaut mieux laisser certaines choses dans l'ombre."

Victor fut reconnaissant au jeune blond qui semblait avoir, en quelque sorte, compris sa situation. Changeant de sujet, il demanda : "Et, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans cette ville ?"

"J'ai dit que nous ne faisions que passer, mais en fait, il y a une autre raison..." répondit Al.

Ed se chargea d'expliquer : "On pense que notre père, Hohenheim le Lumineux, a pu étudier à l'université près d'ici, et on veut toutes les notes qu'il a pu prendre. C'est très important pour nos recherches."

"Hohenheim le Lumineux... désolé, mais ce nom ne me dit rien. Mais je suis tout à fait pour la recherche. De quelle façon puis-je vous aider ?"

"Savez-vous quoi que ce soit sur l'alchimie humaine ?" questionna Ed, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

"L'alchimie humaine... ?"

"Vous savez, transmuter un corps humain, essayer de créer la vie, ce genre de trucs. On sait que c'est illégal, mais..."

Victor fut pris de frayeur. Créer la vie ?

"Et bien, oui, je suis bien renseigné dans ce domaine... Mais je dois vous avertir que tenter cela est une quête stupide..."

"C'est trop tard pour les avertissements. Nous avons déjà essayer." révéla Al.

"… Avec, certainement, un résultat indésirable... ?"

"Ouais... J'ai perdu mon bras et ma jambe, et mon frère, et ben..."

Al ouvrit le plastron de son armure, dévoilant... le vide.

"Et bien, ça devient intéressant... Dîtes-moi, comment avez-vous pu vous approprier les capacités de Dieu à créer la vie ?"

"On voulait seulement revoir notre mère ! On a travaillé dur pendant des mois, et on pensait avoir réussi, mais..." Al semblait sur le point de pleurer, bien que son état actuel ne le lui permette pas.

"J'ai fait une tentative très différente. J'ai pris différentes parties de corps humains de leur tombe, et une fois assemblées, je les ai traversées d'un courant électrique. J'ai... créé la vie, si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi. L'affreux démon que j'ai créée est là dehors, dans l'attente de broyer nos vies..."

"Vous avez réussi à donner la vie aux morts ? Comment ?! Dîtes-nous tout !"

"Non ! Je ne dois pas ! Car si je vous en parlais, vous pourriez tenter la même expérience. Un seul monstre est plus qu'assez en ce monde... Nous ne _pouvons_ pas en créer d'autres !"

"On ne veut pas d'un monstre ! On veut notre mère !"

"NON ! Même si vous pouviez rendre la vie à son corps, elle ne serait pas la même personne ! Au début, je pensais pouvoir rendre la vie à ma mère, moi aussi, mais après avoir vu cette lamentable créature, j'ai su que ce n'était pas possible... Croyez-moi tous les deux, vraiment, c'est mieux de laisser les morts aux morts..."

"Peu importe ! On abandonnera pas jusqu'à ce que tout soit redevenu normal... ! Et les délires d'un type dérangé ne nous arrêteront pas !"

"Mais, Ed, c'est sans doute pour ça que la transmutation humaine est interdite..."

"Al ! Tu ne veux pas retrouver ton corps ? Tu ne veux pas revoir Maman ?"

"Comment puis-je me battre contre ça... ?" Victor secoua la tête. "Vous êtes tous les deux aussi imprudents que moi par le passé. En tout cas, je n'ai pas à me mêler de votre vie. Aussi, je suggère que vous partiez, maintenant."

"Très bien ! On y va !" tempêta Ed en sortant.

Al s'inclina devant Victor, "Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité... !" et courut au-dehors rattraper son frère.

Victor regarda les deux frères s'éloigner, souhaitant silencieusement pour que toutes les tentatives qu'ils puissent faire échouent.

Pendant ce temps, le soleil brilla à travers les nuages, au-dessus des douzaines d'arbres d'automne, alors que leurs feuilles tombaient à terre, absorbant les chauds rayons de lumière. Les montagnes au loin se dressaient majestueusement au-dessus du village. Et les deux frères ignoraient toute cette beauté, ne prêtant attention qu'à leurs buts égoïstes.

Oui... Victor espéra de tout son cœur qu'Edward et Alphonse ne ramènent jamais leur mère à la vie.

* * *

18/06/09  
1,309 mots.


End file.
